Chauchat
|type= Terrible Machine Gun |weapon_category= Light Machune Guns |firing_mode= Full Auto |direct_damage= *105 @15m *84 @100m |headshot_damage= *262.5 @15m *210 @100m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 240 RPM |bullet_velocity= 750 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 50/60/50/1 *Aimed: 1/2/50/0.03 |reload_time= 3 seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 20/200 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= 420 }} The Chauchat is a weapon unlocked at 125 Battlescore and is the first and only weapon in BW that is considered a joke weapon and also one of the worst weapons in the game. The only good reasons to use this are A: if you have nothing better to do, B: if you want a challenge, C: as a joke, or D: to humiliate people. History The Chauchat was designed in 1903 and was used in WWI primarily by the french. Due to how frequently the weapon jammed during combat, it is widely known as the worst light machine gun ever produced. General Infomation The Chauchat has one of the lowest damage for an automatic weapon doing only 105 damage with 15m and dropping to an even lower 84 damage at 100m It has a very low rate of fire of 240 RPM, which is slower than the majority of automatic weapons, and the slowest in its category. It's 20 round magazine means that it lacks the capacity of a typical light machine gun in game. This isn't helped by the fact it has a 3''' second reload, and while faster than other light machine guns and comparable to other magazine fed machine guns, due to the small magazine the weapon is bound to reload frequently. Although, due to the slow rate of fire, depleting a magazine shouldn't be too fast. The only upside the Chauchat brings, aside from its cheap unlock requirement, is that it has a aimed spread per shot of '''0.03. Being drastically more accurate than all but the sniper rifles ingame, this means that while it will take an absurd amount of time to kill an opponent, its accuracy will most likely be on point. Comparisons to other weapons |-|Blanch-Chevallier= ]] Advantages *+ Is fully automatic instead of single shot *+ Actually has range *+ Has a larger magazine size (20 vs 1) *+ Cheaper (125 Battlescore vs 300 Battlescore) *+ Higher fire rate (240 RPM vs 30 RPM) Neutral *Both are garbage *They take an eternity to kill people *People use it and are often unaware of how terrible they are until they use it Disadvantages *- Lacks any splash damage *- Can kill people through windows *- Has higher overall damage (400 damage + 370 Splash vs 105 damage) *- Can kill people easier so to speak *- Reloads slower (2 seconds vs 3 seconds) Trivia *The model is made by VotexAbrams951 and is animated by JimmyLJX. *The Chauchat is widely considered the worst light machine gun in existance, which is reflected by the statistics of the weapon in Base Wars. *The Chauchat is the only joke weapon in the game. Despite this, people still seem to use the weapon either without knowing the weapon is terrible, or they are using it for humiliating people. *Due to how the animation system works, the bullets in the magazine's model do not physically move, nor become empty. Category:Guns Category:Light Machine Guns